A meter cluster assembly is used in a variety of applications, including in a motor vehicle to bound the space occupied by an instrument panel (e.g., speedometer, odometer, etc.). Further, meter cluster assemblies facilitate proper installation of the instrument panel assembly to the instrument panel. Functionally, the meter cluster assembly includes a meter cluster body and a front facing, aesthetically pleasing, bezel. For both of these components, traditional approaches lead to inefficiencies in manufacturing and installation.
Current meter cluster bodies include a clip for attachment to the instrument panel. These clips are disposed on the back side of the meter cluster body and thus hidden from the view of the installer. During installation, a predetermined amount of force must be applied in order to engage the clips on the hidden surface of the meter cluster body with the instrument panel.
Completing the meter cluster assembly, current bezel design consists of a finished surface attached to the meter cluster body via continuous fin on the opposite surface. Manufacturing practice requires aspects of the bezel to be of certain structural dimensions so that any bending and/or torsion that may occur during installation do not damage the bezel. In some instances, this requires these aspects to be of undesirable dimensions and may lead to a large-profile, aesthetically-displeasing finished surface that lessens the experience for the end user.